


Seeing Eye to Eye

by raven12



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven12/pseuds/raven12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has a mission that's leaving her uncharacteristically worried. After a debacle at school and promising Marcus that she'll refrain from patrolling as Hit-Girl she's left with more doubts than she's ever let herself feel in her young life. To top it off she isn't sure where her partner stands on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeing is Believing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78830) by The Fallen Sky. 



Mindy looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath as she smoothed out the contours of her clothes and made sure everything was in place. It was going to be a big night tonight, whether her quarry was aware of it or not. She’d been standing there for more than forty-five minutes, and she shook her head as she thought: _What, am I expecting the damn reflection to change?_ She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and frowned as she berated herself for acting like a coward. “Don’t be such a pussy, Hit-Girl,” she said to herself. “You’ve faced scarier things than this.”

She gave herself one final look before nodding and stepping lightly downstairs. Marcus wasn’t home, but she’d already known he would be out…the message had said something about a case, a stakeout, that would require him to be out all night. Luckily for her, that meant she didn’t need to sneak out despite his recent decree about no more nightly patrols. Well, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?

She ran through her mental checklist before leaving the house: decoy in place in her bed in case Marcus came home early and decided to peek in on her? Check. Supplies for the operation in her pocket? Check. Hit-Girl ready to face one of the biggest missions of her life? Sure, why the hell not? Check.

Mindy opened the front door and stepped out into her future.

The street was quiet, but that was only to be expected on a fall evening with the light rapidly fading and most people indoors finishing their dinner. Mindy found her mind wandering as she walked under the streetlights, looking at nothing in particular as she listened to the leaves rustling in the breeze. Shit! She thought to herself as she realized how out of it she was. _What’s my problem? I have to get my head in the game!_ Shaking her head, Mindy concentrated on her destination, several blocks up and a few over from where she was now.

The building was in a pool of darkness. She quickly scanned the lower floors…nothing. Looking at her destination on the second floor, she narrowed her eyes at the darkness. She knew someone was there and wondered if they had anticipated her arrival? 

She quickly headed for the tree next to the building and clambered up with ease. Crouching at the window, she opened it silently and slipped in without making a noise, a slow smile spreading over her face when she saw the figure sitting at the desk in front of her with his back to the window. Only the computer screen was casting a low glow over the room, explaining the darkness.

She took a moment to look at the sitting figure, shaking her head at the fact that he had his back to the window. Hadn’t he learned yet? What a putz…he was making this way too easy for her.

Stalking up behind him, she grinned even wider as he started in shock when she placed her hands over his eyes, only to settle when she sang out, “Guess who-o-o-o?”

He waited for a beat before saying, “Katie?”

“You fucking cocksucker!” roared Mindy as Dave turned around with a smile on his face. He at least had the good grace to allow his smile to falter when he saw her rage was at least partially real.

“Hey, c’mon Min. I was just kidding! I knew it was you!”

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Mindy glared at him. “Not funny!”

Her scowl wavered, just a little bit, and her stomach started to do somersaults at his puppy-dog eyes and lop-sided grin. _Damn,_ she wondered, _why do I let him do this to me?_

He saw that her black mood was faltering and pressed his advantage. “Aw c’mon…it was a little funny.” With that he lunged forward, actually catching her by surprise, and tickled her in that one spot that only he knew about (and that he had only been able to discover recently). Within seconds she was on the ground, writhing under his fingers and giggling like the schoolgirl she never let herself be.

“Dave! Shit! Get…the…fuck…off me!” she screamed between fits of hysterical laughter.

Dave halted his attack and grinned at her. “Aw, you know you love it!”

Smiling up at him, Mindy’s giggles faded as she stared into his eyes. She reached a hand out and slowly stroked his face. “Yeah…I kinda do.”

Dave went still. He knew something was up. There was something in her eyes that gave him pause. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d been physically close. They had started ‘seeing’ each other a few weeks ago after her disastrous ‘date’ with that asshole jock, and she had come to his room, to him, for comfort. One thing had led to another, and the two of them ended up being unable to deny that they each saw the other as more than just a friend or partner. It came as a bit of a shock to Dave when he realized what it was he felt for this girl. How had she been under his nose all this time, and he didn’t see what was right there? Well, now he did see, and he wasn’t planning on wasting any more time. 

They had started things slow, though. Both of them were a little afraid of what this might mean to their other activities, how it might affect their ‘working’ relationship. Not to mention the fact that everyone at school who only knew them as Mindy and Dave would certainly look askance at a freshman dating a senior…especially after that scene with Katie and her friend in the hallway.

So, they kept things under wraps and hadn’t gone much further than snuggling and kissing…well okay, maybe a bit of groping, too, but they were definitely keeping a close eye on this thing that was going on between them. Dave found that he was surprisingly okay with that. He didn’t want to fuck this up by moving too fast. For all of Mindy’s maturity as Hit-Girl, he knew that she was still a neophyte when it came to more ‘normal’ aspects of teenage life. He wanted her to be comfortable with what they had and not feel any pressure from him to do something she wasn’t ready for just to ‘keep up’ with his experience.

“Where are you?” asked Mindy in a near-whisper as she stroked the hair next to Dave’s ear.

“Sorry,” he answered with a smile. “Just thinking, I guess.”

“About what?”

“About you.”

“Mmmm, my favourite subject,” she said with a smile. “I hope it was all good stuff.”

He grinned down at her, “Oh, only the best.”

She pulled his face down to her and lightly brushed her lips across his. Slowly, so slowly it was almost painful, the kiss deepened as she wound her fingers in his hair. Dave responded enthusiastically, his hands running along her sides as he shifted his weight slightly to avoid crushing her as he leaned down to get closer. These days he couldn’t get enough of her and wanted to be as close to her as possible at all times. 

Finally, the kiss ended, and they both took a deep breath. Mindy slowly opened her eyes and gazed back at him. “I never…I never thought this would be me.”

“What, making out with a dork on his bedroom floor?” he asked with a wry smile.

She smiled slightly but shook her head. “No, finding someone I care about enough to want to be with them forever. To want to…”

Dave looked down at her, concern on his face when she faltered. “To what, Mindy? Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m better than okay. I want…I want to be with you. I mean, *really* be with you. Tonight’s the night, Dave.”

“The night…?” he asked, not certain he should let himself understand what she’d said, even though it was pretty obvious what she meant. 

She rolled her eyes at that and pulled one of the condoms she had brought out of her pocket. “C’mon, do I really have to spell it out, dork-face? I thought *you* were the one with all the experience.”

Dave’s eyes bugged out at the sight of the condom. “I...yeah… I kinda got it. I just…” Dave sighed and looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to look into her eyes. “Are you sure? It’s a really big step, and you’re still pretty young. We’ve only been seeing each other for a little while now. There’s no need to rush things.”

“Dave,” she said, her voice hardening a little as a glint he knew only too well came into her eyes. “Stop ruining the moment, okay? I’m not a wilting flower over here, and, whatever lack of experience I might have, I know one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I know how I feel about you, and I know what I’m ready for. Dammit, we’ve saved each other’s lives and waded through more shit than most people twice our age will ever see in a lifetime. I *know* who you are, Dave, and you know who I am…deep down…the *real* us. If we know that and still want to be together, then we’re ready now…or we never will be.”

Dave leaned down, touching her forehead with his. “Yeah, I just…I just don’t want to take advantage of you, you know? I’ve rushed into this kind of thing way too many times for me to want to ruin what we have…what we can have.”

Mindy nodded. “I know, but don’t worry, you’re not pressuring me.” She waited for a beat before adding with an evil grin, “Besides, I totally plan on pressuring the hell outta you.”

“Well, how can I say no to that?”

“I know, right?”

Before Dave could get another word in, Mindy pushed against him, flipping him easily onto his back as she straddled him. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, her face halfway between a grin and a smirk as she pushed against his shoulders, pinning him to the ground before attacking him with her lips once again.

Dave let himself get lost in the moment. If there was one thing you could say about Mindy, it was that she knew how to take control of a situation.

For her part, the butterflies in Mindy's stomach, which had been there since the evening started, tripled as things progressed, despite her confident words and aggressive actions. Part of her wanted this so bad she couldn’t think straight, while another part of her, a part that neither the Mindy nor the Hit-Girl aspects of her personality wanted to admit even existed, was terrified of what lay in wait for her tonight.

Mindy pushed her doubts to the back of her mind and proceeded to grip Dave’s flannel shirt in her hands. Buttons flew across the room as she deftly ripped it open after pulling out of the kiss and sitting back on her haunches. Her breathing was laboured, and her hands shook slightly as she started to run her fingers across Dave’s toned chest.

Dave leaned his head back as she started touching him, but his eyes opened immediately as he felt the shaking in her fingers. When he saw the look in her eyes, he immediately grabbed her hands, holding them lightly but firmly as he halted their movement.

“Hey, hey, hey…slow down. It's okay,” he said as he looked at her. “What's wrong?”

Mindy sat back, frustration evident on her face, and she looked like she was either going to cry or scream. “What? Am I doing it wrong? I want…fuck!” She retrieved her hands and covered her eyes with one of them as she tried to slow her breathing. “I’m ruining everything!”

Dave sat up, gently pulling her onto his lap. He pulled her hand away from her face and cupped her cheek. His thumb gently wiped away the single tear that had started to roll down her cheek. “Mindy, you’re not ruining anything. We have to do this together, when the time is right, not just at the drop of a hat, because we think we have to.”

She sniffed as she looked at him, doubt at what he had said apparent on her features. “But I *do* want this, Dave. I just…” she sighed heavily, gathering herself for an admission she really didn’t want to make. “I’m just afraid.”

Dave smiled, but there was nothing mocking about it. Instead, it was gentle and understanding. “Hey, it’s okay. I already told you, we don’t have to do this yet, alright?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head vehemently. “We *are* going to do this. I want to, but can we…can we do it slowly? Can you…can you show me what to do?” She said the last in the softest voice Dave had ever heard from her. 

For a minute, Dave was nonplussed. He had never been confronted with an uncertain Mindy, and part of him didn’t know how to react.

Misunderstanding his pause, Mindy started to stand up. “I’m sorry. I’ll go. I just…”

Dave jumped up quickly, grabbing her hand and hurriedly breaking in, “No! No, this isn’t…I’m not…I just...” He stopped, collected himself and then started again. “I’ve never seen you at a loss before, Mindy, and I didn’t quite know what to say.” 

“Come here,” he said, after they had stood looking at each other awkwardly for a moment, pulling her into an embrace. He took a deep breath a few moments later, pulled back slightly and looked into her wavering eyes. “Mindy Macready, I love you, and I want to do this with you, but only if you’re ready. Only if it’s what you really want. We can do it at any speed you want, or not do it at all. It won’t change the way I feel about you…what you mean to me. Got it?”

Mindy smiled through her watering eyes, and a half sob/half laugh escaped her lips. “You’re such a dork, you know that?” She stopped his chuckle with a loving kiss that she let draw out into a slow and passionate one as her hands once again started to explore his chest, this time a little more slowly, but also a little more confidently. 

Dave slowly began his own exploration, letting his hands start at her shoulders and move down her arms until they reached and lightly gripped her waist. He broke the kiss and looked questioningly into her eyes.

“It’s ok,” she said. “Show me.”

The hooded desire he saw in her eyes did more than her words to convince him she was okay with this. It also increased his yearning for her. It was stronger than any desire he had felt for someone before. His hands moved from her waist to her face, lightly cupping her cheeks as he swooped in for another kiss before letting his hands drift down along her neck, moving even lower as he began lightly caressing her breasts.

Mindy moaned into his kiss, the sensations coursing through her body making her pulse quicken. “Yes, Dave, show me,” she whispered between kisses, her own hands starting to caress his chest and torso once again. “Show me what you feel.”

He pulled back, and Mindy noticed, with satisfaction, that his eyes were dilated, his breathing heavy. She reached up and removed his glasses from his face, a mischievous glint in her eye and a wicked smile on her lips. Dave gripped the zipper of her pink hoodie and slowly, almost reverently, unzipped it, revealing her creamy skin and pink, lacy bra bit by bit.

Mindy gasped, uncertain whether it was Dave’s actions or the cool air caressing her skin that prompted it. Dave stopped, but she shook her head. “No. Please, keep going.”

When her hoodie was unzipped completely, Dave gently pushed it from her shoulders, taking in her nearly naked torso as it was revealed to him. Mindy returned the favour, slowly pushing his shirt completely off, grinning at the muscular form underneath. She stroked his arms, caressing his muscles before grabbing his hands and bringing them up to her breasts. “Show me,” she said again.

Dave gently kneaded her breasts as he kissed her again, his thumbs lightly tracing along the edge of her bra before dipping inside to caress her skin directly. When one of his thumbs gently slid over a nipple, Mindy jerked and gave out a light squeal. She forced her tongue deeper into his mouth and reached behind her back, unhooking the bra and trying to shrug out of it as she broke the kiss. “Touch me,” she demanded.

Dave pulled the bra completely off and just gazed at her for a long moment, taking in her perfectly formed, pert little breasts and coral pink nipples. She was starting to worry when he shook his head, “You’re so beautiful.”

She smiled. “Prove it to me.”

Dave had to stop himself from attacking her, because her goading was really turning him on. He stepped forward and cupped her breasts again, stroking her nipples and proceeding to kiss her neck and the sensitive spot underneath her ear. Mindy’s eyes closed, and she lost herself in the sensations, moans and pants the only sound she was capable of making at this point.

Lowering his face, Dave took a nipple into his mouth and proceeded to lave it with his tongue. “Oh!” squeaked Mindy as she gripped his head with her hands, running her fingers through his hair.

“Ooooh, Dave, that feels so good…” she said as she let her fingers move down Dave’s neck and naked back, drawing little caressing circles across his skin. Dave took her other nipple into his mouth, letting his thumb play with the wet nipple he had just left.

He kept his attention on her breasts for a few minutes more, enjoying the moans and shivers that he elicited. Finally, he released her nipple from his puckered lips with an audible pop and stood up to gaze at her.

“Show me more,” she said, running her fingers along his pants, her fingers playfully dipping underneath the waistline.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his hands hovering over her jeans.

In answer, she grabbed onto his belt, forcefully pulling him towards her before proceeding to unbuckle it with a few deft motions. She arched her brow at him, daring him to respond.

Dave didn’t need to be asked twice. He quickly unbuttoned her pants and slowly pushed them down, letting his hands caress her panty-clad ass as he did so. When they started sliding down her toned thighs, she wriggled out of them, taking the opportunity to unbutton his pants in return and pushing them more forcefully down his legs.

They separated for a moment to kick off their pants into separate pools on the floor. Dave grinned at her Hello Kitty panties. “I don’t know if I should be worried about this or not, but I never thought I’d think Hello Kitty was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Mindy cocked her head coquettishly. She pulled her arms behind her back, thrusting her breasts forward as she crossed her ankles suggestively. “What can I say? I make anything sexy.”

“You have no idea,” murmured Dave as he stepped forward again, grabbing onto her hips and gently pulling her to him. He moaned slightly into the kiss as he felt her pebbled nipples rubbing against his chest. 

They slowly moved towards the bed as they continued kissing, and when Dave’s legs bumped against the edge, stopping them, Mindy surprised him by hooking her leg around his and then pushing him backwards. Dave fell onto the bed, a bewildered look on his face as he watched Mindy stand above him, watching him closely. Her breathing was shallow, but she smiled as she hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly started pushing them down her legs.

Dave was mesmerized. His breathing became shallow and increasingly rapid as her panties slid further down her legs and more and more of her body was revealed. Finally, she stood back up, fully exposed to his view. If she had any worries about the effect she would have on him, they were dispelled by the obvious erection tenting his boxers. 

“Is that a baton in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Kick-Ass?” she asked wryly. 

Dave smirked, “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

Mindy shrugged playfully. “Well…if you insist.”

She kneeled on the edge of the bed and slowly started crawling towards him, letting her body brush against his wherever contact was possible. Dave squirmed when she allowed her hands to, almost shyly, brush against his erection before continuing on. When she reached his stomach, she dipped her head down, leaving a trail of kisses up his chest until she came to his neck, and her lips attacked his. 

Dave wrapped his arms around her, practically crushing her to him and then moved his hands down her back to caress and knead her ass. This had the added effect of rubbing her center against his erection, and Mindy let out a long, low moan, almost more of a growl, as he did so.

“Oh god, Mindy,” he groaned. “Oh god, I want you so bad.”

Mindy lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. “I want you, too…show me what to do.”

Dave lifted his ass off the bed and pulled his boxers off, watching her as his cock sprang free. Mindy looked down, and her breath quickened. “Wow,” was all she said.

She swallowed and took a deep breath, then extended her hand, brushing his cock lightly with her fingers. It was a sensation unlike anything she had experienced or expected. The velvety skin was soft and warm, but it was also rigid in her grasp. Dave shuddered as she took a firmer hold and proceeded to give him a few tentative strokes. “Is…is that okay?” she asked.

“Yeah…yeah,” choked out Dave. “That’s perfect.” Mindy hesitantly started stroking him faster, relishing the obvious effect she was having on him. She moved in for another kiss, letting her other hand start to caress his ass. As she became more confident, her speed increased until Dave suddenly cried out, moving his hand to grip and halt hers.

“Oh…not too fast!” he stammered.

“Sorry! Did I…does it hurt?”

“No, no not at all…just the opposite,” he said. “It’s just...this’ll be over *way* too soon if you’re not careful. I’m already pretty much ready to burst as it is.”

Mindy nodded.

“Here, let me help *you* first.”

She looked askance at him, wondering what he meant, and then his fingers found her folds and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as he stroked them lightly. She had felt herself getting warmer and wetter down there as their activities progressed, but this was like nothing else, and she shuddered at his deft touch.

“Oh my god,” she stammered. “Is…is that what it feels like for you?”

“Yeah,” he murmured into her ear, and she shuddered again as she felt his breath caress her face. He followed with a slow lingering kiss on her neck and then proceeded to suck her earlobe into his mouth. By this time, she was thoroughly slick, and his thumb had found her clitoris. When he proceeded to stroke her there and dip one finger inside of her, she started keening and shaking, her arms instinctively wrapping around his shoulders in a viselike grip.

“Oh god, Dave…oh god, oh god, oh god…oh god, fuck me!” A scream escaped Mindy’s mouth as she was suddenly overtaken by an all-consuming sensation that she had never felt before. Her entire body shook with the electric shock of it, and she clutched Dave’s body so hard she nearly squeezed the breath out of him. For several moments, she was completely unaware of her surroundings, and as they slowly started coming back to her she slumped forward in his arms, her grip loosening as all of her muscles seemed to relax at once into jelly. 

“Oh…my…god!” she stuttered. “I’ve never felt anything…like that…”

Dave smiled, leaning down to gently kiss her. “I’m glad you liked it.”

She looked into his face, wonder in her eyes. “That was…that was the most incredible feeling. How come we haven’t done this before?”

Dave’s grin widened, “I’d say you’re already a pretty early starter, Min.” He cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he looked into her hazy eyes and took in the flush that was still tinging her cheeks.

She leaned in for a gentle kiss that, true to form, immediately started getting more and more passionate as it progressed. Her hand found his cock again and gave it two slow strokes. “I want more,” she whispered as she broke the kiss and moved her face towards his ear.

Now it was his turn to shudder as she took his earlobe into her mouth and started sucking. Moving backwards on the bed, Mindy gently but insistently pulled him with her from where she gripped his member. She let go as she lay on her back, her hooded eyes watching him while she spread her legs open beneath him. “I want it all.”

Dave closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat before opening them and looking deeply into hers. “Are you sure?”

Mindy only nodded, she was beyond words at this point.

Dave let his gaze rake across her body, laid out before him, savouring every detail before he leaned in and gave her an almost chaste kiss. Pulling back, he kept his gaze locked on hers. “I love you.”

Mindy’s chest constricted and an unfamiliar wetness tinged her eyes. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

She noticed that he was still hesitating. “I trust you,” she added.

Dave nodded then reached for the condom that had fallen from her hand earlier. “Always prepared, right?” he said as he held the package up in his hand with a grin.

The grin she returned was bright, “The secret to any successful mission is good planning.”

He tore the package with his teeth and proceeded to sheath his member. By this point, he was visibly throbbing, more than ready to take the final step.

“Last chance,” he whispered as he leaned down towards her.

Mindy shook her head. “No, I want this. I want you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed deeply while he slowly stroked his cock along her wet folds. Mindy moaned into the kiss, her tongue writhing in his mouth while her hands started to grip onto his hair.

“Oh god, now please…” she moaned when they broke the kiss. “I’m ready.”

“This might hurt a bit,” he cautioned. Then Dave’s eyes closed as he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and felt her body’s response. He was careful to move slowly, inching forward, and despite her wetness it was difficult for him to enter her tight pussy. Mindy’s eyes squeezed shut, and she let out a groan as he pushed deeper into her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, stopping his movement and looking down at her with concern.

She was grimacing, but she nodded her head. “Yeah, it’s okay…keep going, just …slow, okay?”

He nodded, then gently inched his way forward again. She slowly took him in, inch by inch, pleasure and pain warring inside of her, until he was fully inside her and he stopped, breathing hard. He reached his hand down and gently pushed her hair away from her eyes. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, and her eyes were closed.

The sensation of him inside her was unlike anything she had ever felt or expected. She had never felt so close to anyone in her life. Dave slowly started to move, watching her face closely as he did so. She bit her lip, but shook her head when he stopped again. “Keep going,” she urged as the pleasure started to overcome the pain and discomfort. 

Dave reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb as he continued to pump into her, and her mouth dropped open, letting out a slow moan. “Oohhhh, yesss Dave….” He leaned down and took a breast into his mouth, playing with her nipple with his tongue, and that elicited another moan, almost like a squeak. 

Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper on one of his thrusts and let out a scream. “Shit…yes…keep going!” She pulled his face off of her breast and kissed him hungrily, his own moans answering hers as he increased his pace.

They were now utterly lost in each other, unconscious of their surroundings, able only to perceive the other body that surrounded them and the sensations that were coursing through them. Mindy started to stutter out a low, keening wail as she felt another orgasm building in her core. “Yes, yes, yes, yes…” she clipped out at each of Dave’s thrusts into her. “Oh shit…oh shit, god Dave…I love you!” she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, and her head rolled back into the pillow, her eyes clenched tightly shut. 

At the feeling of her pussy clenching around him and the words that she had said, Dave lost himself, sputtering incoherently as his own body felt its release. His orgasm was unlike any other he had felt with either Katie or Miranda, and he realized, as he came down from it back to reality, that it had been as much an emotional release as it had a physical one. Easing himself down, but careful not to crush her, he once again pushed the sweaty hair from her face and then kissed her forehead.

Mindy was still breathing raggedly, her legs wrapped around him, unwilling to let him move, still wanting to feel him inside of her despite the fact that she could feel him softening. Finally, she opened her eyes, her smile bright as she returned his caresses, smoothing the hair away from his forehead.

“That was…pretty awesome,” she said with a wry smile.

“Glad you approve,” he answered. His face turned serious, “I really love you, you know. I never even realized just how much until now.”

She nodded, her grin faltering a bit before returning in full force. Tears were threatening, but she blinked her eyes against them, not willing to break down again. She was Hit-Girl for crissakes!

“I’m glad you were my first,” she said when she once again had control of her voice. 

“You were mine, too,” he added. When she dubiously narrowed her eyes at him, he clarified, “The first time I ever made love. Everything else was just sex.”

“Even Katie?” she asked, insecurity, he never thought he'd hear from her, apparent behind the smallness of her voice.

“Especially Katie,” he answered.

“Right answer,” she responded, pulling him in for a kiss. “Now I don’t have to kill you,” she added when they pulled away from each other.

“Now that’s the Hit-Girl I know,” he said with a grin.

“I hope you realize that this means you belong to me now,” she said nonchalantly. “You can never escape, and I expect to have similar performances regularly and at my discretion.”

“I think I can handle that,” said Dave, his smile widening.

“Pshhh,” she scoffed lightly. “As if you could ever really handle me.”

“Oh, I think I took the curves pretty well just now,” he asserted as he raised his brow. “I didn’t hear any complaints, at least.”

“Nooo…” she drawled, “but you know what I always say: you can *never* train too much, and practice definitely makes perfect.”

“Amen to that,” he said with a laugh, capturing her lips for another kiss.

Finally, Dave flopped down onto the bed beside her. Mindy sighed at the loss of contact when he pulled out of her, but rolled over onto her side to gaze into his eyes.

“Who’d have thunk it,” he said with a smile as he took in her face.

“Thunk what, dork?” she teased.

“That I’d turn Hit-Girl into a quivering pile of girly emotions...I can see it in your eyes, you know.”

“Oh yeah? Well you better keep it to yourself, or you’ll find out what it means to be a quivering pile of girly emotions first-hand.”

He stroked her face lovingly. “Understood.”

They curled up in each other’s arms and spent some time simply gazing at each other until they slowly drifted off into a restful sleep.

Sometime later, Mindy woke with a start. For a minute, she wondered if it had all been just a very vivid and pleasant dream, then she opened her eyes to see Dave, bathed in the soft yellow light of the just rising sun, gazing at her as if he couldn’t get enough. She wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep or not, but he answered her confused look with a smile. “Still no regrets?” he asked.

Her confusion turned into a smile of her own. “As if, dork-face. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Good,” he said, and they settled into a comfortable silence which she eventually broke. 

“I think maybe we should take a shower.”

“Oh?” said Dave, arching his brow.

“Just a shower, horn-dog,” she answered. “I think I’m going to have trouble walking home as it is.”

He grinned, staying in the bed to watch her with pleasure as she got up and sauntered towards the bathroom. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Aren’t you coming, stud?”

“Just enjoying the view,” he replied before sliding off the bed and following her.

She took in his body, watching the play of muscles as he stood up. “Mmmmm, I see what you mean.”

“Who’s the horn-dog now?” he asked with a grin.

She shrugged, “Just get over here, Ass-Kick.”

One long, lingering shower later, they emerged from the bathroom, and Dave watched appreciatively as she slid her panties back up her legs and picked up her bra from the floor. “Help me with this?” she asked as she pulled the cups over her breasts, turning her back to him.

After pulling up his boxers, Dave sauntered over, lightly pulling her still damp hair out of the way as he hooked her bra for her. “I guess this means we’re done?” he asked with a tinge of regret in his voice after he had finished. He reached around and placed his hands on her stomach, leaning down to kiss her neck.

“Mmmmm,” she purred, leaning back into him and placing her hands over his. “As much as I’d love to stay, I have to get home. If Marcus gets back and doesn’t find me there, he’ll have a total shit-fit.”

She turned around in his arms, stepping out of his embrace, but grabbing onto his hands and pulling him along as she backed towards the window. 

“You think he’d suspect what you’ve been up to?” Dave asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Mindy’s wry grin was almost all the answer she gave. “Marcus suspect that I just totally got my world rocked by a boy from school? He’d never believe it. He’d think I went out on patrol, contrary to his orders. Lucky for you!”

Dave nodded, “Yeah, I really don’t need an angry cop dad on my ass. The police already want me bad enough. The last thing I need is to make it personal for one of them.”

Mindy couldn’t help but laugh at the worry on Dave’s face. “Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist, Dave. I’ll protect you.”

“Thanks,” he said with a smile “You’re my hero.” 

She grabbed his face as he leaned in for a tender kiss. As if they realized this might be the last chance they would get this morning, they prolonged the kiss, deepening it as Dave grabbed onto her hips and pulled her in close. 

Moving her hands slowly from his face, Mindy slid them down his body until she got to where his hands were encircling her waist. Grabbing them, she pulled them up her body, placing them gently on her breasts. “One more for the road?” she queried with a chuckle.

“I thought you were worn out,” Dave asked, smiling into the kiss. 

“I’m getting my second wind,” she responded as he began kneading her breasts through her bra and gently stroked his thumbs over the nipples he felt poking through the soft fabric. Mindy moaned lightly at his touch then let her hands travel back down his body.

She smiled when she reached her goal. “There you are,” she said as she put her hand into his boxers and stroked him lightly. “All at attention, even.”

Dave shuddered at her touch. Done with words, they fumbled back towards the bed, forgetting everything else but each other as they kissed and groped their way back across the room. 

They dropped together onto the bed in a writhing heap. Their lovemaking was much more fevered this time, as they each ripped the few scraps of clothing the other wore away from the places they so desperately wanted to touch. Mindy straddled Dave once they were completely naked again, taking his cock in her hand and re-positioning it at her opening. She was just about the lower herself onto him when Dave’s sex-fogged brain remembered something, and he grabbed onto her waist. 

“Wait…Mindy…condom!” he stuttered.

Mindy paused, her eyes still unfocused as she seemingly considered whether she wanted to bother reaching for one or just damn the consequences to hell. Finally, she nodded. “Right…” she muttered, sighing as she leaned over to grab her pants where they lay on the floor. She rifled through the pockets with a savagery that made Dave smirk. Finally, she managed to find what she was looking for.

“You brought more than one, huh?” noted Dave. “You really had high expectations, didn’t you?”

“Just shut up and do me!” Mindy ordered as she opened the package and started trying to roll the condom onto his cock.

Dave continued to smirk as he helped her get it on, then he watched her face as he thrust his hips up towards her, smiling when she bit her lip to suppress her eager moans when he entered her.

It still took some time and effort for her to get fully seated on him, but this time the experience was much more pleasurable for her, part of the prolongation being her own desire to feel every inch of him for as long as possible. 

Mindy ran her hands over his chest, smiling down at him as she slowly started to rock her hips. Dave moaned, meeting her thrusts with his own as they quickly found a steady rhythm. Dave stroked her breasts as Mindy played with his nipples, and they were soon once again lost in each other, riding towards their climax. 

“Ohhhh…fuck…!” moaned Mindy as her third orgasm of the night rocketed through her body.

Dave soon followed her, “Mindy…god…yes…!”

Mindy flopped down onto Dave’s chest, breathing heavily. “Okay, you can do that to me forever.”

Dave nodded, running his fingers over her back. “Ridden like a champion, cowgirl!”

Mindy smirked into his chest. “You’re just saying that.”

“Um, no, I’m not.” countered Dave. “You were awesome.”

Mindy smiled shyly as she raised her head to look at him. “Thanks, I had a pretty good teacher.”

“Pretty good?” Dave said in mock outrage. “From what I remember, he rocked your world!”

“Yeah, I guess he did,” she replied as she placed a kiss on his lips. 

Looking over at the clock next to the bed, Mindy sighed. “Okay, I *really* have to go. Not only will more of this likely kill me, in the best possible way I might add, but Marcus really *will* kill me if I’m not in the house when he gets home.”

Dave sighed as he disentangled himself and followed her off of the bed. “I think *I’m* the one that needs to worry about that.”

Mindy rolled her eyes as she started getting dressed again. “Dave, seriously. Just get a grip. After this, I’m definitely not letting Marcus get his hands on you. I already told you, you’re all mine. If he wants a piece, he has to get in line.”

Dave shook his head, getting his own clothes on as well. “Right, right. I’m afraid what he’d want to do with my dick is nowhere near as pleasurable as what you have in mind, though.”

Mindy laughed as she led him back to the window. Pulling him in close, she cupped his face in her hands. “I mean it…I’ll protect you from anything, you great big dork.”

“Thanks,” he responded, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Ditto on that.”

She caressed his face in response as Dave drew light circles on her back with his fingers. Another kiss followed, deep and long. When they finally broke apart, they gazed into each other’s eyes, each seemingly on the verge of saying something that they both knew didn’t need to be said. 

Finally, Mindy broke away from him, turning back to the window. She stepped up onto the sill, but then quickly turned, kissing him on the lips and whispering. "I love you, Dave.” Then she turned again and dropped lightly down to the ground. 

Once there, she turned back for one last look and saw Dave gazing at her with an unreadable look on his face. She winked and smiled, turning away from the window. 

As she walked away from the house, she could tell that her smile just kept getting wider and wider as she thought about the events of the night and realized what she had managed to find against all expectations. She had always accepted the fact that she was unique, that she’d be alone in the world, pursuing the Mission her father had left for her. Now, she knew she had someone she could count on, someone she could trust, a true partner who had actually taught her something about the one aspect of life she never thought she’d experience in this way. She had learned what it was like to love.


End file.
